super_mario_brothers_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sora Bros. Franchise Cast
Mario: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 1) Luigi: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2) Peach: Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) Daisy: Olette (Kingdom Hearts 2) Toadsworth: Professor Oak (Pokemon) Bowser: Pete (Disney) Koopalings: Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Princess Morbucks, Mitch Mitchelson (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Sosaco, and Edward (OC characters) Kammy Koopa: Peg (Goof Troop) Bowser Jr.: Otis (OC character) Captain Toad: Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) Toads: Moogles (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) Toadette: Molly Hale and her Teddiursa (Pokemon) Yoshi: Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Yoshis: Colored Kirbys (Kirby franchise) Wario: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; Unlike Wario, he'll turn good) Waluigi: Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; Same with Eddy) Extra with Double D and Eddy: Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; Same with Double D and Eddy) Rosalina: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Lubba: Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Extras with Terra and Aqua: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Wreck-it Ralph, Merida (Brave), Anna, Kristoff (Frozen), Rapunzel, Flynn Rider aka Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled), Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6), Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Lumas: Stays the same King Boo: Stays the same E. Gadd: Professor Birch (Pokemon) Petey Piranha: Stays the same Boom-Boom: Stays the same Pom-Pom: Stays the same Dry Bowser: Dry Pete (OC Disney character) Pauline: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Nabbit: Terriermon (Digimon) Sprixies: Stays the same Mario enemies: Stays the same (The rest of the cast in other parodies of Mario games will be shown on the other pages of their respective games) Super Sora Bros. (Parody of "Super Mario Bros." on the NES/SNES/GBC) Super Sora Bros. 2 (Parody of "Super Mario Bros. 2" on the NES/SNES/GBA) Super Sora Bros. 3 (Parody of "Super Mario Bros. 3 on the NES/SNES/GBA) Super Sora Land (Parody of "Super Mario Land" on the Game Boy) Super Sora Land 2: Six Gold Coins (Parody of "Super Mario Land 2: Six Gold Coins" on the Game Boy) Super Sora World (Parody of "Super Mario World" on the SNES/GBA) Super Sora World 2: Kirby's Island (Parody of "Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island" on the SNES/GBA) Super Sora RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Parody of "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars" on the SNES) Super Sora 64 (Parody of "Super Mario 64" on the N64/NDS) Kirby's Story (Parody of "Yoshi's Story" on the N64) Paper Sora (Parody of "Paper Mario" on the N64) Sora and Roxas: Superstar Saga (Parody of "Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga" on the GBA/3DS) Kirby Topsy-Turvy (Parody of "Yoshi Topsy-Turvy" on the GBA) Super Sora Sunshine (Parody of "Super Mario Sunshine" on the Gamecube) Paper Sora: The Thousand-Year Door (Parody of "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door" on the Gamecube) Super Paper Sora (Parody of "Super Paper Mario" on the Wii) Super Sora Galaxy (Parody of "Super Mario Galaxy" on the Wii) New Super Sora Bros. Wii (Parody of "New Super Mario Bros. Wii" on the Wii) Super Sora Galaxy 2 (Parody of "Super Mario Galaxy 2" on the Wii) Kirby Touch and Go (Parody of "Yoshi Touch and Go" on the NDS) Super Princess Namine (Parody of "Super Princess Peach" on the NDS) Sora and Roxas: Partners in Time (Parody of "Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time" on the NDS/3DS) New Super Sora Bros. (Parody of "New Super Mario Bros." on the NDS) Kirby's Island DS (Parody of "Yoshi's Island DS" on the NDS) Sora and Roxas: Pete's Inside Story (Parody of "Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story" on the NDS/3DS) New Super Sora Bros. U (Parody of "New Super Mario Bros. U" on the Wii U) Super Sora 3D World (Parody of "Super Mario World 3D" on the Wii U) Captain Timothy: Treasure Tracker (Parody of "Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker" on the Wii U/Switch/3DS) Kirby's Woolly World (Parody of "Yoshi's Woolly World" on the Wii U/3DS) Paper Sora: Color Splash (Parody of "Paper Mario: Color Splash" on the Wii U) Super Sora Odyssey (Parody of "Super Mario Odyssey" on the Switch) Kirby's Crafted World (Parody of "Yoshi's Crafted World" on the Switch) Super Sora 3D Land (Parody of "Super Mario 3D Land" on the 3DS) New Super Sora Bros. 2 (Parody of "New Super Mario Bros. 2" on the 3DS) Paper Sora: Sticker Star (Parody of "Paper Mario: Sticker Star" on the 3DS) Sora and Roxas: Dream Team (Parody of "Mario and Luigi: Dream Team" on the 3DS) Kirby's New Island (Parody of "Yoshi's New Island" on the 3DS) Sora and Roxas: Paper Jam (Parody of "Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam" on the 3DS) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Super Mario Bros. Fanmake Category:Super Mario Bros. Parodies